sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cinema (Elaine Paige album)
Cinema is the fourth solo album by Elaine Paige. The album was released in 1984 on Warner Music, peaking at #12 in the UK album charts.[https://archive.is/20120723030258/http://www.chartstats.com/release.php?release=43809 Chartstats.com Cinema Chart details] It has been re-issued on CD. Background For Stages (1983), Paige had chosen tracks from musical theatre. Following this theme, this album featured songs that had been previously recorded for soundtracks. Tim Rice wrote lyrics to Vangelis's theme for the film Missing specifically for this album. Production Cinema was the second of Paige's recordings to be produced by Tony Visconti. Like Stages, the recording was primarily conducted at Visconti's Good Earth Studios, other than for "Sometimes" (Theme from Champions) which had been previously recorded at CTS Studios, London featuring the New World Philharmonia. Out-Takes In 2014, Rhino UK released on the compilation album Elaine Paige - The Ultimate Collection the out-take "What A Feeling" (from the musical 'Flashdance') which was originally recorded as part of the 'Cinema' album sessions. Track listing # "The Windmills of Your Mind" - 3.15 (Michel Legrand, Alan Bergman, Marilyn Bergman) - from the film The Thomas Crown Affair # "Out Here On My Own" - 3.50 (Lesley Gore, Michael Gore) - from the film Fame # "Prisoner (Love Theme from 'The Eyes of Laura Mars')" - 4.30 (Karen Lawrence, John Desautels) - from the film The Eyes of Laura Mars # "Sometimes" - 2.34 (Norman Newell, Carl Davis) - from the film Champions # "Theme from Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To)" - 3.40 (Michael Masser, Gerry Goffin) - from the film Mahogany # "Up Where We Belong" - 4.18 (Will Jennings, Buffy Sainte-Marie, Jack Nitzsche) - from the film An Officer and a Gentleman # "Unchained Melody" - 3.43 (Hy Zaret, Alex North) - from the film Unchained # "Bright Eyes" - 3.50 (Mike Batt) - from the film Watership Down # "Alfie" - 2.51 (Hal David, Burt Bacharach) - from the film Alfie # "Missing" - 3.55 (Vangelis, Tim Rice) - from the film Missing # "The Way We Were" - 4.10 (Edward Kleban, Marvin Hamlisch) - from the film The Way We Were # "The Rose" - 3.45 (Amanda McBroom) - from the film The Rose Personnel Musicians * Elaine Paige - vocals * Ian Bairnson - slide guitar * Derek Bramble - bass guitar * Vicki Brown - backing vocals * Simon Chamberlain - piano * Phil Cranham - bass guitar * Mitch Dalton - guitars * Andy Duncan - drums * Herbie Flowers - bass * Sue Glove - backing vocals * Luis Jardim - percussion * Sunny Leslie - backing vocals * Barry Morgan - drums * Robin Smith - keyboards, piano, backing vocals * Tony Visconti - guitar, backing vocals * Graham Ward - drums * Ray Warleigh - saxophone Production * Producer and Mixer - Tony Visconti * Assistant Engineers - Sven Taits and Rob Trillo * "Sometimes" Engineer - David Hunt * "Sometimes" Assistant Engineer - Tim Pennington * Rhythm and String Arrangements - Robin Smith * Woodwind and Orchestral Arrangements - Tony Visconti * "Sometimes" Orchestral Leader - David Katz References Category:1984 albums Category:Elaine Paige albums Category:Albums produced by Tony Visconti Category:Warner Bros. Records albums